Late Night Fights
by 13storm13
Summary: (AU: Kurtofsky future fic) Sequel to A Strange Twist of Fate. Kurt and David have a huge fight. Kurt gets upset that David always works so late. This could be the fight that ends it all. Is it worth it though? Can it still be fixed? Is it worth being fixed?


**Title**: Late Night Fights

**Author**: 13Storm13

**Pairing**: Past: Kurt/Blaine Future: Kurt/David

**Rated**: T for language and slight fluff/mention of fluff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Glee story plot, or any Glee characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and associates. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything Broadway or any shows mentioned. All rights go to Broadway (I think).

**Summary**: (AU: Kurtofsky future fic) Sequel to A Strange Twist of Fate. Kurt and David have a huge fight. Kurt gets upset that David always works so late. This could be the fight that ends it all. Is it worth it though? Can it still be fixed? Is it _worth _being fixed?

* * *

Kurt lay in his cold bed, alone for the first time in months. He and David had a steady relationship and it was going great. David came to a bunch of Kurt's plays (He was now recently in "How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying") and Kurt often visited David at the station, most of the time with food. Kurt had been practically _living _at David's apartment, but not tonight. He sighed as he thought back at their amazing dates and the time spent together. Was it all over? Was this relationship just a waste of time? Kurt rolled over and cried himself to sleep in his own bed, in his own apartment thinking about how this night had gone so wrong. Thinking about how on this night that was supposed to be perfect he felt so _alone._

* * *

Kurt sat on his couch as he poured himself another glass of merlot. He frowned at the fact the bottle was three-quarters of the way empty. The candlesticks had melted halfway and Kurt sighed. He downed the burgundy red liquid and thought about how stupid this was.

Kurt had planned the perfect date night; he had cooked an amazing dinner with a chocolate soufflé for dessert. He had rented "The Vow" to watch and bought a nice merlot. David had promised to be home early tonight, because he knew Kurt had a surprise planned.

10:30; David was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. Kurt understood that he had to work late and he understood that crime in this city was atrocious but he wished David didn't always work late. He picked at the cold steak and mashed potatoes he had cooked for dinner. Steak was David's favorite.

Kurt sighed, he had even planned a bunch of romantic crap; he had got bubble bath, rose petals, candles, lube and condoms. He had hoped David would get home and they would eat then go take a bath and go "to bed". Obviously that wasn't happening.

Kurt poured himself another glass of wine as he finished watching "The Vow". When the movie was over he put plastic wrap over David's plate of food and put it in the fridge. As he was cleaning up, he heard the door unlock. He blew out the candles and looked over at David who was standing at the door with an "Oh shit" expression on.

Kurt picked up his messenger bag of things and walked to the door trying to push past David but obviously failing. "Move, David." Dave felt a twinge a pain along with his overwhelming feeling of guilt, Kurt never called him David, only once or twice when he was really mad at him. "I'm not moving Kurt." Kurt sighed as he stood there in front of David, his head down refusing to look at David as tears threatened at his eyes. "Move. Or else"

David sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look, Kurt. I know I fucked up. I know 'I'm Sorry' isn't going to fix this but can we at least talk about this?"

That was it, maybe it was the slight buzz he was getting from the wine or his frustration but he threw the bag on the ground with a loud thump, "Please David, tell me what you'd like to talk about! You PROMISED me you'd be home early! And I get it crime is a mess in this city but you're always working! You're over two hours late! So, David what would you like to talk about? What am I supposed to say?! 'Oh baby! It's okay! It's no problem! It's fine.' Do you just want me to smile and lie and say everything's ok, when it's so obviously not?!"

David had been quiet through this as his eyes fell to the floor, Kurt's face beet red from yelling at him. That when David finally spoke up, "No, I don't want you to say any of that. Especially because right now, I really don't feel like I should be forgiven. I understand what I did and I understand that I may have just ruined the only good, the only perfect thing I've ever had in my life. So if you were to walk out of my life right now, without so much as another word or look back…I'd understand." And with that a single tear fell down David's face as he moved out of Kurt's way. Kurt picked up his bag and walked out pushing past David on his way to the elevator, as the tears stung his eyes. He knew he couldn't look back, he wanted to and pained him not to but he knew if he did then he would drop his bag, run back into David's arms and forgive him. And he just couldn't. Not yet, at least. He then got into the elevator and just broke down on the floor, bawling his eyes out.

* * *

*****David's POV*****

Dave, slowly and quietly shut his door and slid down sitting on the floor, with his back against the door. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small silver wedding band with a curved diamond pattern all around it ( /QHHnO). This was the reason he was late. He had left as early as he could, which was still kind of late seeing as he couldn't catch a break, and heard the ring he was having engraved was in. On the inside, the ring had one small simple word, "Forever". David twiddled the ring in his fingers a bit before putting it in the drawer in the coffee table by the door. The shop was a bit far away and taxis were always hard to come by.

David turned off the credits of the movie, and poured himself the last bit of the wine. He looked in his fridge and saw his favorite dish Kurt had cooked for him. He sighed, throwing it in the microwave and heating it up. He sat down and turned on the TV and saw Project: Runway on, one of Kurt's favorite shows. He quickly flipped it to Live Free or Die Hard, he loved this movie, he just wished Kurt was here to cuddle up and watch it with him. And probably complain too he thought…..but at this point he wouldn't care, he'd give anything for it…

* * *

*****Kurt's POV*****

Kurt walked into his apartment, careful not to wake Rachel up, if she was even here. She too had been spending a lot of nights at her boyfriend's place. And that was how he'd gotten here. How could this have happened? This, this perfect relationship? He should have known that this was too perfect, too real, too good to be true. Kurt drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep a lot that night. Finally after waking up again he checked the clock, its green LED lights said 3:13 and Kurt didn't feel tired anymore.

He got up and checked Rachel's room; she wasn't there which was good. He went into his kitchen and pulled out some vodka. He didn't drink much, but tonight he needed it. He poured himself some and threw it back. After a few shots he was getting tipsy. Kurt had a few more and ended up drunk off his ass. He saw his phone and started a text to Blaine "Ayyyyyyeeeee sexxxyyyy, commmeeee overrrr nowwww. I neeeeeeeddd yoooouuu." Or at least that's what Kurt's drunk self thought it said. Kurt then took off his shirt and wandered aimlessly around his apartment for a while. Eventually he passed out on the sofa, the half empty vodka bottle still open next to him.

The nest morning, Kurt was woken by sunlight streaming in through the windows; he groaned covering his eyes, "whyyy?" He quickly felt a sensation of nausea coming over him and he rushed to the bathroom before retching up his guts. He rolled over sitting on the floor as he flushed the toilet. He sat there holding his stomach for a moment before standing up and popping two aspirin. He had the worst hangover and he threw on his Ray Bans the sun still stinging his eyes.

He brewed some coffee and checked his phone; he had one new text and a new voicemail. He checked his text and saw a few drunk texts he'd sent to Blaine, something along the lines of how he needed him and come now. Kurt shook his head sighing at his drunk self. He then read Blaine's reply, "Kurt are you drunk? You do remember I'm half way across the country right?..." Kurt mentally face desked and slipped his phone into his pocket. He drank his black coffee and sighed while he made some eggs and some of Rachel's veggie sausage.

He ate his breakfast in silence when suddenly his phone ringtone of "Defying Gravity" went off. He looked at it and saw Dave's name along with a picture of Kurt kissing his cheek pop up. He sighed as he felt tears pierce his eyes. He couldn't decide whether to answer it or not….no he couldn't…not yet….maybe not ever…..Kurt sighed and pressed decline as he threw his phone down, he needed a nice shopping/spa day on the town. He quickly changed clothes into bright red skinnys, a shirt with a llama wearing sunglasses and his black flip flops. He grabbed his keys, wallet slipping his phone back into his pocket and descending the flights of stairs to the apartment garage to his car.

* * *

*****David's POV*****

David had finally drifted off into a dreamless slumber sometime last night. He woke up this morning to a voicemail from a very drunk Kurt telling David how much of an ass he was and how much Kurt had loved him and how he had used him, taken his love for granted, etc. etc. He tried to call Kurt back to no avail. He knew he would have to explain to Kurt why he was late. He was going to have to make it right. David quickly grabbed his keys, wallet, a pad of paper with a pen, Kurt's spare apartment key and his ring. David had a long day planned ahead of him. He set out first to Kurt's apartment, if Kurt didn't want to talk to him, maybe his could make this interesting and intrigue Kurt into finding him…

* * *

***Gasps and hushed whispers fill the room* Yes lovelies that's right, STORM IS BACK! x3 I apologize for disappearing forever…..A lot of drama and depression and school and vacation and boys took over .-. I had been writing but then I randomly stopped. So now I have a new sequel to "A Stranger Twist of Fate". IT WILL BE IN TWO PARTS. Just sayin' :P I hope you like it and Part two will be up soon! :)**


End file.
